marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 4
Appearing in Apprentice Featured Characters *Ethan Walters Supporting Characters *Jonathan Walters *Logan Baxter *Jennifer Hawke *Robert Stewart *Jason Ridgemont Villains *Voltage Synopsis for Apprentice The issue opens soon after the last one. Ethan stands in an empty field, as Logan and Jonathan, who is in a wheelchair, watch on. Jonathan: I can't believe this day has finally come. I get to help train my son to take my place. Logan: Yeah. I remember when Ethan was just a little kid. He wasn't like others. He was unique, and now everyone will see that. But there's something we should talk about. Jonathan: Yeah? Logan: What happens when he gets curious? You know, about his speed, where it came from... Jonathan looks at Logan. Jonathan: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, don't tell Ethan anything about that. Jonathan looks at Ethan with a solemn look on his face, seemingly deep in thought. Jonathan: I can't imagine what Ethan would think if he found out the truth. Logan: Me neither. But he has to find out at some point. Jonathan: And he will. Just... not now. Please, I'll tell him when the time is right. Logan: Don't worry. I won't say anything. It's just... I'm not the one you should be worried about. Jonathan nods. He looks down, saddened by the thoughts triggered by Logan's words. Logan: Hey, maybe that stuff is over. Jonathan: We can only hope. Ethan looks over at the two adults deep in conversation. He rolls his eyes, obviously losing his patience. Ethan: Hey guys! I didn't come out here just to stand and watch you guys have a little chat! Logan: Yeah, Ethan. Sorry. Logan nods at Jonathan as he walks over to Ethan. Ethan: So, I have been wondering, how did you and my dad get your powers? Logan looks over at Jonathan with a look of consideration, then looks back at Ethan. Logan: A story for another time, Ethan. For now, let's just focus on your training. Ethan: I knew Logan just didn't want to tell me, but I decided not to pry. Ethan: Ok. Logan: So, what powers have you exhibited so far? Ethan: Well, I have used super strength and super speed. Logan: Hmm. You seemingly have a few more, going by your father. Ethan: Like what? Logan looks at Ethan. Logan: Jump. Ethan nods. He jumps, going up a little bit, like a normal person jumping. Logan: I said JUMP. Ethan nods. He jumps again, this time coming up about six feet. Logan: Come on Ethan. JUMP! Ethan closes his eyes. He jumps again, flying up into the air. He looks out around him, a look of wonder and amazement covering Ethan's face as he smiles, eyes wide open. He notices a large telephone pole beside the field. Ethan concentrates onto the pole. He uses his speed to propel him towards the pole. Once he reaches the pole, he bounces downwards. He spins towards Logan. He lands beside him in a crouched position. He stands back up, looking at Logan. Ethan: That was amazing! Logan: You definitely have what it takes to be a hero. First, let's do some extra training with your powers. Ethan nods. We cut to a ball. Logan: Hit the ball. As hard as you can. Ethan nods. He pulls his fist back, and hits the ball, causing it to fly far away. Logan: Good job. Now, let's give your strength a bit more of a challenge. We shift to later. Ethan and Logan stare at something. We see a large van. Ethan: You want me to lift a car? Logan: Shouldn't be that much of a challenge for you. Ethan looks at the car. Ethan: Ok... Ethan walks over to the car. Ethan: You got this, Ethan. Ethan puts his hands under the car. He begins trying to lift it. However, he can't. Logan: Come on Ethan. You can do this. Believe in yourself. Ethan nods. He stares at the car. He begins trying to lift it again. We see it begin to come off the ground. Ethan lifts it up over his head. Ethan: Oh my gosh! I did it! Logan: Congratulations. Now, throw the car. Ethan nods, smiling. He throws the car, causing it to crash to the ground far away, destroyed. Logan: Now that we've tested your strength, it's time to test your speed. Ethan looks over at Logan. Ethan: This should be fun. We shift to a stoplight. Logan stands beside it, while Ethan stands far away. Logan: This test is simple. We're gonna play a game of "Red Light, Green Light". When the light is green, you run. When the light is red, stop. Simple? Ethan nods. The light goes green. He begins running. When the light turns red, Ethan is unable to stop, and races past the light. The next try, we see Ethan goes to stop, but trips and falls directly onto his back. The third try, Ethan is able to stop. He follows everything correctly, and completes the task. Logan: Good job Ethan. Jonathan, far away, calls out to them. Jonathan: Hey guys! This has been fun, but it's getting late. We should head home and check in on Robert and Jason. Logan looks at Ethan. Logan: Down for a race? Ethan smirks. Ethan: You bet. Logan flies away as Ethan runs. Jonathan watches them go off. Jonathan: Thanks for just leaving me, guys. We see Logan and Ethan going through the city, Logan flying over buildings and Ethan rushing past cars and civilians. Ethan beats Logan to the house. As they arrive, Ethan's eyes open wide. Ethan: I'll be right back. Logan: Where are you going? Ethan: I made a promise. Ethan runs off. Ethan: She's going to kill me. Ethan arrived at the library, as Jennifer runs out of the library. She sees Ethan walking up, and turns away, attempting to ignore him as she walks away. Ethan: Jennifer! Jennifer! Wait up! Jennifer turns around, giving Ethan an angry look. Ethan: I am so sorry I was late, I was doing something and got really distracted. I wasn't keeping track of the time. Jennifer: Ethan, you promised me you'd be here! You promised me you'd help me, but you weren't here. I thought I could trust you. Ethan: You can, Jennifer! You can always trust me. Jennifer: Can I? It seems like you're always keeping something from me these past few days. You and Robert both. Ethan: Look, I'm really sorry, but Robert and I have been working on something really big. When we're ready to tell you, we will. I promise. Jennifer: It's hard for me to believe your promises anymore. Gosh, my two best friends are lying to me. How fun. Jennifer goes to run away, but Ethan runs in front of her very quickly. Jennifer looks at him in confusion. Jennifer: Jeez, you're fast. Ethan holds her face in his hands, looking down into her eyes. Ethan: I'm sorry, Jennifer. I really am. How can I make it up to you? Jennifer smiles. Jennifer: Meet me for dinner tomorrow night. 7:00. No later. Ethan: It's a date. Ethan winks at Jennifer as he backs away. Jennifer turns around, a large smile on her phone. As Ethan walks away, his phone rings. It's a call from Robert. Ethan answers the phone. Ethan: Hey, what's up? Robert: Where are you right now? Ethan: The library, why? Robert: Get over to the base now. I've got a surprise for you. Ethan: On my way. Ethan hangs up. He walks into an alleyway, and races out, arriving at the house in a couple seconds. He walks into his home, taps the statue, and enters the password. Ethan walks down the stairs, and finds Robert, Logan, Jonathan, and Jason all waiting for him. Ethan: What's going on? Robert: Jason and I have been very hard at work these past couple days. Jason: Show him. Robert smiles. He pulls out a human shaped mannequin covered in a sheet. He pulls the sheet off, revealing a black suit, with two blue lighting bolts running down both the front and back of the suit. There is also a small black domino mask, with blue lenses that completely hide the wearer's eyes. Ethan: Holy ?!#? Jason: Awesome, isn't it? Ethan: I'll say. I'm gonna look awesome in this. Robert: We couldn't settle on a name unfortunately. Ethan: We'll find one. Jonathan: Uh, guys? Ethan, Robert, and Jason turn to Jonathan and Logan. Jason: What's wrong? Logan: Look for yourself. He taps a button on their large table covered with buttons and switches. The news plays on the large screen, showing Voltage attacking the city. Ethan looks over at his newly designed suit. Ethan: Let's do this. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis With Jonathan being forced to take a break as All-Star, Ethan begins training to take his place as a hero to stop Capital City's newest threat, Voltage. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics